Standing Next To Me
by naughty.bits
Summary: Two months, one week and five days had passed since Emma had realised she was in love Regina Mills. Also, it had been two months, one week and four days since Graham had proposed to her, and the brunette had accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, sadly.**

 **I'm still not sure how many chapters or how long this story will be so please review what you think, your opinion and feedback is very important to me! Thank you so much to all the authors that write Swan Queen that finally inspired me to write this story.**

* * *

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how was your week."

A smile crept on her face at the thought of earlier that day. "9. She came by the station and left some files for me."

He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. The sunset could be spotted from the corner of her eye, it was six on the afternoon and the sky showed it. "So you got to see her. How long had it been since you hadn't seen her?"

"12 days. I missed her."

"Was Graham there?"

Emma twitched at the sound of his name. Of course he would mention him.

"Yes."

Of course he was there, grabbing the mayor's waist, pressing it to her side possessively. Rubbing it in on her face. He knew Emma liked her, well sort of. Everyone knew Emma had a thing for Regina, except well, Regina herself. All the times they had worked together or had coffee at Granny's, Emma had given her that look that gave away all of her feelings. But, since the engagement, she had learnt a few masks to cover her give-away looks.

"So you haven't told her yet."

"No, I haven't."

Two months, one week and five days had passed since she had realised she loved Regina Mills. Also, it had been two months, one week and four days since Graham had proposed to her, and the brunette had accepted.

Regina had invited her to the wedding, just the next day that she had accepted the proposal, heading to Emma's apartment and talked with her.

" _I'm 36 years old, Emma. He loves me. Plus, he's great to Henry." Regina struggled to say, sitting just across the Savior. "I'm tired of waiting for my true love, if there is one to begin with." She chuckled and looked down._

" _I believe your true love is much closer than you think, Regina. I see big passion in your future." Emma started, making the brunette's attention, making her head snap up. "Not the type that fades out after a while and responsibilities kick in. The kind that sticks and isn't portrayed just by hot steamy sex, but the one that brings the best in you." Regina lost herself in green emerald eyes that brought far too many memories and let a small smile dress her lips. "Besides, do you love him?"_

 _Regina looked out the window and closed her eyes._

" _I don't know." She let an exasperated sigh. "By the way, you're more than invited to come to the ceremony, only if you don't attend in that hideous red leather jacket"_

 _Emma chuckled. "Deal."_

Emma didn't want to attend, but hadn't had the courage to tell the brunette. Archie had made her record every day that passed, told her to buy a calendar. Without giving it much thought, she bought that year's new 'Storybrooke Charity Calendar', were the mayor had posed for two different months. Regina featured in July, dressed with a United States bikini, a big flag on her hat and a white strip that read 'Happy 4th of July!', and in December dressed up as one of Santa's helpers with a candy cane on her mouth while she sucked it, with a fake innocent look.

Obviously, the calendar wasn't helping her.

"Look, Archie. I don't think I should tell her. Her wedding is in two weeks. _Two weeks._ It's over."

He rolled his eyes. "Emma. If you want your conscience clear, and to stop coming here every week to talk about her, you have to tell her. Besides, it's not over until someone says 'I do'."

"What should I tell her? Hey Regina, I'm in love with you. I don't care you are getting married in two weeks, let's run away together."

He chuckled. "Well I don't know if you should say it like that, but you're in a good path if you're looking for ways to tell her." His eyes looked for Emma's but she didn't meet them, instead she looked through the window to the street. She noticed the brunette's Mercedes one block away from there. "Look, Emma. It's not too late. Talk to her."

She checked the time on the tower clock. _6:35_

"Archie, I'm so sorry but I'm running late. I'll see you next week." Emma stood from the couch and grabbed her jacket. Mary Margaret was probably already waiting for her, ready to go to dinner.

"See you, Emma." Archie mumbled as he closed his notepad and watched as the blonde left.

She opened the door releasing a big blow of hot breath and almost choked when she was greeted with brown caramel surprised eyes. As usual, Regina was fit in her black mayoral dress, painting her curves elegantly and black stilettos to finish the simple but fancy look. Her hair was longer than before, she hadn't noticed before.

"Emma." The mayor breathed heavily as she drank in the blonde's presence. Her fake smile was quickly displayed as she noticed Archie on the back. "Dr Hopper, I'll be there in a minute."

She closed the door slowly and sat on the bench just outside Archie's office.

"Hi." Emma stammered. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in there?"

"Technically, but I wanted to talk to you for a minute. It's been awhile since we talked, you know?" Regina displayed what looked like a sincere sad smile, and chuckled as she rubbed her legs with nervousness which wasn't unnoticed by the blonde.

"Regina I don't want to be rude but I really have to go." Emma interrupted the mayor's thoughts. She didn't want to go, but if she stayed for just one more minute, she would literally explode. "Is there something you would want to tell me?"

Regina frowned as she played with her engagement ring on her finger.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Regina mumbled quietly, making no sort of contact with the blonde standing up before her. "It's just, I'm getting married in two weeks and I haven't even picked a dress. Archie recommended me to ask someone to go along with but the thing is.. I have no one but you."

Emma's gaze fell to the mayor's eyes and she could swear she could feel the hopelessness in her eyes. She tried to think of a million excuses she could have. But Regina was right, she had no one else. Snow and her had their issues past them but it would still be awkward, Ruby clearly didn't like her, Mulan was somewhat reserved when it came to friends, Zelena was, well Zelena, and Kathryn had recently moved to the city.

Deep in her thoughts, Emma didn't realise Regina was on her feet now and just a few inches away from the sheriff. Brown met green and Emma groaned.

"Okay, I guess I can." Emma was quickly thanked with a big familiar hug that she had definitely missed. She hugged back, smelling her all time favorite fragrance that was almost natural in Regina's hair, apples.

They broke apart and Regina's smile took Emma's breath away. It made all of the process of being her maid of honor worth it. Every single bit of it.

Emma coughed awkwardly. "Well I really have to go now, see you tomorrow bride." She grinned at Regina and waved goodbye.

Regina got in the office and as soon as she closed the door, she pressed herself against it and slid down.

" _I don't think it's a good idea, my love." Graham wearied from the bed. "Why would you want_ her _as your maid of honor? Didn't you two hate each other? It's strange to see my boss in my wedding too."_

 _No, they didn't. He knew Emma had a thing for Regina, and he wasn't going to let anything happen between them. Regina was with him first anyway._

" _We don't hate each other. Why do people keep insisting on that?" Regina mumbled from the bathroom and walked back to the room. "She is a great friend to me. If you are against it, I believe there can't be any wedding at all." Graham's eyes shot up from his book. "No maid of honor, no preparations for bride. No bride, no wedding."_

 _Graham rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I don't like her."_

" _Why don't you?" Regina asked in between brushes._

" _She's got a thing for you and I don't like people touching m'lady." He argued. Regina stopped brushing her teeth for a second, her heart tightening with the possibility of the sheriff liking her back. She rolled her eyes, there was no way._

* * *

Emma woke up the sound of her bedroom door knocking. She moaned slightly and covered herself with the sheets and scrunched up her eyes as they made contact with the strong sunlight. Last night's dinner had gone wrong when they found each other in the Rabbit Hole practically chugging out of a vodka bottle and drinking shots till they were blind.

"Mary Margaret I don't want breakfast." She shouted as loud as she could but only came up with a small groan and groggy voice. "I don't even know how you got up today."

It was at least eight in the morning, which was at least two hours earlier than her usual wake up time. Obviously she had tried to get up earlier but her early workout plan lasted three days before her alarm betrayed her and didn't go off at 7:30am.

Three more knocks came through the door and Emma covered herself entirely with the sheets. The blonde heard the door creak open and heavy tapping of heels slowly approaching the bed. They stopped just beside the other side of her bed and slowly felt a shift as the body collapsed next to her.

"You know, I would very much prefer a maid of honor that will get up at a reasonable hour." Regina hummed slowly as she waited for the blonde to react.

Emma's eyes snapped open as she recognized the mayor's voice. She uncovered her head and pushed some of her hair out of her sight.

The sheriff gasped at the sight of the brunette lying on her bed. "Regina?!"

She admitted to herself, she loved the view of Emma in her usual tank top and underwear. Regina blushed as she saw Emma had noticed her observation.

The brunette revealed two full disposable cups of coffee and smirked.

"Dress up Swan, we're going shopping."

* * *

Storybrooke's biggest and only mall, The Castle, had opened just a few minutes before Emma and Regina walked in, sipping the last few drink of coffee they had left. The mall looked partially empty, and Emma couldn't thank enough that nobody (except the only person she actually cared if she saw her) would see her in her early morning look. The sheriff adjusted her beanie so her big ears were covered fully, the chilly morning surrounding them.

"So," The blonde began just as she threw her cup in the bin where are we heading first, your majesty?"

The brunette let out a light chuckle. "I was thinking, first your dress, then mine, then shoes, then flowers and if we have time I need to check in with my waltz teacher."

"Okay." Emma smiled sleepily and followed the future bride through the mall.

* * *

"Regina, it's been over 8 dresses" Emma huffed tiredly from the dressing room. Please let this one be it."

Regina was having the best time ever. A whole hour and a half had passed since they had arrived, and Emma had tried 11 dresses with an annoyed or disgusted look. Meanwhile, she would eat a thin sliver of wedding cake or sipped a bit of complimentary champagne. Emma Swan was her barbie doll and was nowhere near to letting her little fun finish.

"I'm starting to think you are enjoying this a bit too much." Regina heard the sheriff accuse her, still on the other side of the door in the dressing room.

"Well, Miss Swan, we'll have to-" The brunette's snarky comment was about to let out was cut off by Emma's presence. She was wearing a long silky salmon strapless dress, heart shaped cleavage revealing just a small nudge of round breasts that made her mouth dry.

"So what do you think?" The blonde asked, making Regina's thoughts fade quickly, bringing her back to reality. Emma twirled around in the dress with an impatient but small smile.

"That's the one" As soon as that phrase was out of Regina's lips, Emma let out a small gasp of air out and spread a knowing smile on her lips.

"Finally." She mumbled and headed back to change.

* * *

"I feel like a cow." Regina yelled from the dressing room. It had been officially twenty minutes and Regina wouldn't let Emma see her in this dress.

"Regina you better get your ass out here right now or I'm leaving." The blonde demanded for the 8th time.

Luckily, this time Regina came out. Emma's jaw fell to the ground as she gawked at the woman standing before her. Regina was wearing a full length fit and flare silhouette lace white dress that perfectly hugged her curves perfectly. The brunette spun around and pretended she was waltzing with a fake smile on her face and stopped abruptly.

"See? Cow." The mayor fumed.

Emma stood up from the white couch and approached Regina quickly. She grabbed her shoulders and looked straight at her, bringing the brunette's attention to Emma. Emma gulped and took a step forward, now only inches from the mayor. Her eyes dropped to Regina's lips and instinctively and Regina breathed in rapidly. Emma stepped back a little and turned Regina to the big mirror ahead of them. The blonde smiled and stood beside her. An idea popped into the savior's head and she ran back to the front of the store.

"Emma?" Regina yelled, puzzled by the blonde's sudden actions. Before she could call her out again, Emma was back but with a suit black jacket and a bow tie.

"I-I thought it might help you picture the moment better." Emma offered a shy smile and Regina returned it.

They both looked at the mirror and beamed at the sight of the two.

"Graham will love it." Emma brought them back to reality, Regina's small smile fading into a tight lip nod. "Especially on the wedding night." The sheriff added and wiggled her eyebrows. The former queen's cheeks turned a light tint of pink.

"He better not rip it." Regina chuckled but her expression quickly turned uninterested at the thought of that night.

"Huh. Well I believe the wedding night shouldn't be hot and desperate like it is most of the times.." Emma shrugged as she slid the bow tie off.

Regina's brows furrowed. "You don't?"

"I think it should definitely have some hotness, but just at the beginning, you know?" Emma started. "If I were Graham, I would catch you off guard. Like with a really good steamy kiss. Then I would lose my hands on your hair, later sliding them all over your body, marking and preparing it for the amazing night ahead of us. Then I would replace my hands with my lips, showering your body with kisses and sucking." Regina gaped at Emma, mouth open and dry as a desert, holding a deep breath. Emma took a step forward, noses almost touching. "And then it would just start to get blurry and sweaty." Emma's eyes fell to Regina's lips. "And then it's just.. happening." Emma could've leaned forward and press their lips together.

But before she could get the opportunity to do so, Cinderella came back in with a practiced smile on her lips.

"So, how did you like it?" Cinderella asked eagerly at the soon to be bride.

Emma stepped back, eyes still glued to Regina's eyes.

"It's perfect." The blonde answered for Regina, small smirk planted on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit, it got to 450 reads in just one chapter?! I would like to thank the people who gave reviews so much, please review it makes me so happy to see you guys enjoy the story!

You guys are amazing, it really encouraged me to continue so, here we go..

* * *

The morning after is always hard. People usually call it the walk of shame, and drown their sorrows with the liquid they yearned for every morning. Coffee. But when it comes to no sex but just unspoken feelings, caffeine seems too light so Emma would usually pick a different poison every morning. Tequila, vodka, gin, scotch, beer. Anything. But, those drinks became too dangerous to drown your sorrows with knowing Emma's loose tongue and the nightly paces she would walk around Regina's block, so Emma was forced to choose another drink. In the blonde's case, she picked Granny's special chai tea with a hint of cinnamon. It wasn't as good as tequila, but it was a good comfort drink.

After the risky close contact Regina and her had had in Cinderella's Dress Shop, Emma's maid of honor duties had been cut short by a lousy excuse from Regina, indicating she had to leave for a meeting. They bought both of the dresses and went their separate ways.

"The usual, Miss Lucas." The blonde heard Regina say, and her head immediately snapped up from her half-full glass to the bar, where the mayor was sat with a furrowed brow and full concentration on her phone.

Before Emma could stop herself, she was standing next to her.

"Maid of honor at your service, your majesty." Emma bowed playfully and grabbed Regina's hand lightly. The small warmth felt weird on Regina's skin, not unwanted but new. Emma brought the brunette's hand to her lips, and gave a quick peck to it, sending shivers through all of Regina's body. As soon as she let go of the hand, Regina missed the contact.

"Miss Swan, I was about to call you. Since the our other day was cut short by my.. meeting, I need you to accompany me to my waltz class." Emma sat next to Regina and the brunette felt the cue to continue. "Graham learned how to dance the waltz in the enchanted forest, after he was raised by the wolves, he would sneak into balls and royal parties where he ate and drank. He needed to play a good part as a guest, so he was forced to learn how to dance every type or dance there was in that time."

Emma nodded as she downed the other half of her drink in one gulp, uncomfortable with the current topic. "When are we leaving?"

"Mexican Spiced Hot Cocoa, Miss Mills." Ruby appeared and handed Regina the disposable cup. Regina mumbled a thank you as she gave the waitress a big tip and a tight lip smile.

"Let's go." Regina headed to the door, and Emma as always followed.

* * *

"Regina! ¿Cómo estás linda?" A handsome hispanic man dressed in all black approached the pair with a bright smile. He threw his small towel to his bag and kissed Regina's both cheeks, making Emma frown and slightly huff.

"¡Ay Gaston! Muy bien, gracias! Esta es Emma." She presented the blonde and the man smiled warmly to the blonde, who reciprocated the gesture with a small unsure smirk

"Emma this is Gaston, my bachata and waltz teacher." Regina explains.

"I've heard you are an amazing bachata dancer. Care to show me?" The teacher playfully asked with a dramatic tone.

The blonde's eyebrow popped up and smirked.

She nodded. "Let's do this."

He took her into the dance floor, leaving the brunette behind giggling.

"¡Música maestro!" Ricky shouted to the DJ.

The sound of an ukulele started and Emma quickly recognized the tune. At first, the music was slow and tentative, but as it continued it gained a quicker rhythm. Gaston grabbed her hips and pressed them to his, leading slowly the rhythm. She let her hand press lightly on his chest, challenging eyes connecting with one another.

 _Ya no sé qué hacer_

 _Para que estés bien_

 _Si apagar el sol_

 _para encender tu amanecer_

"Wow you are truly a master Emma, I'm impressed." He whispered in her ear, earning a proud chuckle from the blonde.

The intimacy in the dance between them faded Regina's smile. She was supposed to dance with her. Well not her, but with Graham. She hissed slightly at the sound of his name, not wanting to ruin her own morning bringing up her thoughts about him to the surface.

Thoughts that were forming problems she continuously was trying to drown with her cider or her amazing 18 year old whisky. She had gone through with them with Dr Hopper thousands of times but they hadn't achieved nothing apart from leading the mayor closer to alcoholism just before her wedding.

Wedding. She winced at the thought about the happiness it would bring her mother if she knew she was getting married to someone with such honors like Graham. She would probably be a bit disappointed by the lack of royalism or fame it would bring to her family name to be married to a huntsman, but all of her memories regarding her childhood or her mother would only add more swigs of alcohol being downed through the mayor's throat at night so she decided not to think about that anymore.

The song started to slowly fade, gaining Regina courage she didn't even know she needed. Her feet led her closer and closer to the couple, as she clapped and praised sarcastically the couple. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the jealousy behind her 'Bravo!'.

Jealousy. She repeated the word over and over again in her head, trying to find a meaning to it that led to Emma. But for now, that was a door she wasn't willing to open.

When she was standing in front of them, something she never thought she would say escaped her lips. "My turn." Regina interrupted with a practiced smirk on her face, unsticking Emma's hands from Gaston's body and wrapped them on her's.

A new song, started by an accordion brought a tentative smile to Regina's lips. Emma hooked her body to Regina's and brought her so close she could feel their breaths mixing. Emma's eyes and Regina felt she could get lost in them, this was a different side of Emma she didn't know, and she was more than eager to find out about it.

 _Que bien te ves, te adelanto no me importa quién sea él,_

 _Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez._

Emma moved both of their bodies slowly, raking Regina's curves with her hands. She spinned her around, making small halts when the music did. The dance was clearly too sensual for the sake of both of them, but they found themselves too immersed in it to complain. Regina's lips slightly opened as the song's rhythm grew faster, more tired and risky breaths. Emma turned Regina and pressed her hips to her ass, bringing Emma to the edge as she closed her eyes and did everything humanly possible not to kiss the brunette's neck. She could smell the apples in her hair and smiled at the sent.

Emma got easily distracted when Regina pressed her ass further closer to her hips, making the blonde bite her lips and moan internally. Emma turned Regina to her front, deciding it wasn't a great idea to have Regina's ass so close to her, so she held her waist with both hands and carried her throughout the end of the song. In the last note, she spun her around and Regina leaned backwards as Emma caught her by the waist, her hand still attached the mayor's.

The room was still quiet and Regina came back up, leaving only heavy breathing as the background. Faces inches apart were brought back to reality when they heard other people clapping, including Gaston.

"Well done chicas!" He said excitedly and approached both women. Regina disconnected herself from Emma's arms quickly and let out a small nervous chuckle.

"I know I was amazing." Regina says matter-of-factly, earning a playful eye roll from Emma.

She was lying of course. Regina couldn't even stop thinking of how amazing that dance had been. Her father had actually started teaching her the basic steps of bachata, just before her mother banned it from her and forced her father to stop teaching her hispanic traditions.

 _Cora grabbed her daughter's chin with her thumb and index fingers. "A queen doesn't speak or sing spanish, none less dances bachata."_

Thankfully, she had no cora nor queen duties to full fill in Storybrooke, so their was no one to ban her from learning the beautiful art of dancing bachata or talking spanish. As a matter of fact, she had read a couple of books in spanish from García Lorca.

Apart from the exciting rush she felt when she did things her mother didn't want her to do, the rush she felt when she danced it was refreshing. She had never danced so intimately with anyone. Not even Gaston. Gaston being gay made their chemistry less believable, but with Emma it was so much different. There was something there she yearned to learn about, but couldn't get herself to ask.

* * *

After the 2 hour bachata class, Emma and Regina left seperate ways. Regina had gone to take a shower at her mansion, Emma had headed to Granny's to have lunch with Ruby. Luckily Ruby had everything ready when Emma arrived, the blonde obviously pleased not to have to wait for her food and drinks she desperately needed.

Ruby and Emma had grown close the last year. So close Emma had told her about her lo- feelings for Regina, about the visits to Archie and her latest 'juicy gossip' (that's how Ruby called being stuck with regina for hours as she completed the tasks of being her maid of honor).

Emma stuffed her mouth with a french fry. "You know, all this Regina thing makes me feel like kind of a masochist."

Ruby's scrunched her nose and slurped a big sip of coke. "How so?"

"Well, I'm never going to be with her, but I lo- have feelings for her. I want to be with her, but I encourage her relationship whilst being her maid of honor. I've yet to accept she is getting married, but I agree to be her maid of honor." She stops and thinks for a moment. "I'm a fucking moron, aren't I?"

Ruby snorts. "Kinda. But a cute one though." The brunette winks at Emma, but Emma's defeated smile encourages her to continue. "Look, Ems. She is getting married in what, a week? You still have some time to tell her the truth. Worst case scenario she doesn't like you back, things get awkward between you two but at least you cleared your conscience."

Before the blonde could stuff another french fry on her mouth she held her hand. "Rubes, I need you to keep the optimism in my life, not to bum me out at the thought of horrible results in important decisions I make." Emma replied, earning a shrug from the tall girl.

"Okay so, best case scenario you guys get together, have hot steamy lesbian sex, get married, raise Henry as his happy married moms in his last teenager years and then you.. ride off into the sunset?" Ruby chuckled at the improbabilities of the last factor and devoured the last of her burger.

Emma smiled at the thought of having a future with Regina. It was something far from possible to happen, imagine couldn't hurt, or could it?

The lunch had flown by after the Regina topic, Emma felt lucky Ruby didn't push into the subject.

But that night? Emma felt far from lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1, i don't own OUAT sadly, nor any of its characters.

1.3k reads in 2 chapters I'm literally dead. Almost 50 follows too. I'm so greatful for all of you, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Please cherry on top review!

Okay so I know I uploaded yesterday but since I reached 1k, here we go..

* * *

Emma yawned. Five yawns later, she finally opened her eyes but as her iris was hit by the sun, she clamped them shut as she felt her head ache. Se felt nausea but at the same time a headache, dry throat..

 _Hangover_.

5:40pm

She covered her face with her hands, which still smelled fucking gross. It was some sort of mixture of vodka, tequila and a hint of.. scotch? "Fuck." Emma murmured as she stretched her arms and she noticed she wasn't alone. "Double fuck." She whispered and turned her head to see who it was.

"Triple fuck."

 _Hook._

* * *

She pressed her eyelids so hard she felt like her eyeballs might disappear into her head. This could not be happening to her. Had they had sex? Kissed? Had something happened?

All of a sudden, she started remembering the night before.

 _"Regina? It's 3am. Unless you are dying, I'm hanging up." Emma yawned into the phone. She had finally fallen asleep half an hour ago after hours of thinking about the mayor, and now she was being woken up by none other than Regina._

 _"I am dying." Regina replied cooly, and Emma's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. ".. of boooredom!"_

 _The blonde furrowed her brow at the surprising playful tone of the mayor. "Regina. Are you drunk?"_

 _Regina chuckled loudly. "Me? Drunk? Oh please, that's preposterlous- i mean prepost- pre- oh hell yes I am drunk, right Miss Lucas?" Ruby grabbed the phone and Regina continued sipping her appletini happily._

 _"Emma, please come and get her. I can't stop serving her appletinis cause when I tried, she turned my hair on fire." Emma giggled at the thought of Regina throwing one of her famous fireballs at Ruby._

 _"I'll be there in 10." Emma snorted as she hang up the phone and grabbed her javket from the hanger._

 _"Miss Swaaaaan! Yoo-hoo!" Regina waved drunkly at the blonde and grinned and ordered another appletini._

 _"Ruby, cancel that appletini. I'll be taking Regina home to her.. beloved future husband" Emma sarcastically said with a fake smile, and she swear she heard Ruby murmur 'Thank god.'._

 _Regina pouted at the sight of the lack of drink in her glass. "No eres divertida."_

 _Emma huffed. "Shut up I am fun."_

 _Regina's eyes widened and she cocked her perfectly threaded eyebrow. "Since when do you know any spanish?"_

 _"Since my jail partner was hispanic and taught me a bit. I understand it better that speak it though." Emma replied with a smile that even that drunk, Regina felt her heart melted into red sticky goo. The brunette scrunched her nose a the thought. "Nickle for your thoughts?"_

 _Regina came back to reality and grabbed the empty glass, trying to down the last drops. "I was just thinking about how that smile." Regina pressed her finger to Emma's lower lip. "Makes my heart melt a little." After the small confession though, the mayor didn't remove her finger from Emma's lips. In fact, she traced them slowly, her eyes hypnotized by them. Thankfully for Emma, Regina snapped up that second and let go of the lip. "Close your mouth Miss Swan, your lips are getting too dry. You'll be needing something wet for them, right?"_

 _The savior felt a moan escape her throat at the thought of either of Regina's hot lips on hers. Her heart beating rapidly as Regina's face approached hers but before their lips could touch, the brunette pressed her lips lightly on Emma's ear and whispered. "I know something that might work." Emma's eyes fluttered close. Regina was flirting with her and she was absolutely loving every last drop of it. This had been her dream for more than a year. But then, she smelled the martini and apple mix coming from the mayor's mouth. She couldn't do it. Not like this. Regina was drunk to her ass and was most probably not aware what she was doing. If it was meant to be between them, she would have the right chance. But that chance wasn't tonight._

 _Emma stood up quickly from the booth and threw Ruby 20 dollars as she grabbed Regina's arm and carried her to the parking lot. "Hm I wouldn't have thought of you as a parking lot kinda woman. But if you're up for it.." Regina started to take her blouse but Emma quickly understood what the mayor intended._

 _"No, no Regina stop. I'm taking you home." Emma quickly replied, darting her eyes away from Regina's black lacy bra._ Fuck _, she thought._

 _"Well your apartment is certainly a bit more.. sanitary than the parking lot. Not so much, per se." Regina snickered at her own cocky remark and Emma rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm actually taking you to your home with your loving Graham." Emma spit out. She quickly gathered her thoughts and drove away from Granny's, not saying a word for half of the trip where she decided to change the subject. "So, have you received your weekly Henry postcard?"_

 _Regina smiled widely. "This morning. It looks like he's having fun in that filthy camp."_

 _Emma chuckled at the brunette's description of the camp. They had sent Henry to Summer Camp, he would be back in 2 days and he had been gone for almost two weeks. Emma's heart clenched at the thought of him and couldn't even imagine what Regina felt. After one month of insisting from both Emma and Henry, Regina had finally given up and let Henry go. It was convenient too, Regina's stress and bride duties would have been much more peaked with Henry on the way and the.. Emma thing._

 _Regina's feelings for Emma were deep and complicated and so not possible to be reciprocated. Since the blonde had stepped into her front door, she had felt attracted to her. But feelings? It must have been the day Emma invited her to Granny's after the first curse had broken. But Regina actually hadn't accepted her feelings until the day she had to say goodbye to her and Henry. She would've admitted her her feelings, but what if she felt the same? What if even if they both liked each other, they couldn't be together due to fucking pan and his fucking curse? The suffering would've broken her. She wouldn't have survived without both of them. So she didn't tell her._

 _"We're here." Emma declared as they pulled over outside Regina's mansion._

 _Regina did the unexpected and kissed the blonde's cheek before exiting the car. The car door almost closed, Regina stood on the road and muttered more soberly. "Goodbye Emma."_

* * *

And after that everything was a blur.

"Good morning Swan."

Oh _great_.

"Just so you know, I didn't try anything last night like I promised." Emma let a long chunk off her lungs at Hook's reminder. Thank god, she thought. "By the way.. yesterday night you told me you had a session with Hopper in.." He checked the time on the clock on the wall. "6 minutes."

"Damn it." Emma stood up from bed, still completely dressed like last night and grabbed her phone and keys. "Don't go through my underwear, help yourself with coffee and get out." She filled her mouth with a bar of gum and headed to Archie's.

* * *

Emma sat at the edge of the individual couch. "I'm her maid of honor."

"You are her what?!" Archie exclaimed loudly but quickly widened his eyes as he realized his tone. "I-I'm sorry." He coughed as he recomposed himself. "You are? How do you feel?"

The blonde chuckled at the irregular sight of a startled Archie. "Well you know the gum people chew and stick on the back of a chair seat or a table?" He nodded. "I think I've fallen lower than that."

Dr Hopper suppressed a giggle and offered her a sad smile. "So you haven't talked to her yet."

Emma let an exhausted huff go, her thoughts swimming with anger as she imagined Regina telling Graham Emma's feelings and him responding badly and doing something to Regina.

"No, okay?! I didn't tell her yesterday, I didn't tell her last week, I'm definitely not telling her today, and I don't think I'll ever! I'm her maid of honor, for god's sake."

In the meantime, Regina had arrived early to her session with Archie after her 5:30 town council meeting had canceled 5 minutes before the meeting, luckily. She hadn't slept so much last night after the many appletinis and Emma's help. Graham hadn't liked that much when Regina arrived at almost 4am. After their small fight, Regina decided to sleep in her office's couch.

She sat on the bench just outside Hopper's office and took out her phone to check on updates about the reschedule of the meeting.

"No, okay?! I didn't tell her yesterday, I didn't tell her last week, I'm definitely not telling her today, and I don't think I'll ever!" Regina quickly recognized the blonde's frustrated screams from the other side of the door. She put her phone away and looked curiously at the door. "I'm her maid of honor, for god's sake."

Regina's breath hitched. She felt her lungs stop working. Emma was talking about her. Regina got to her feet and slowly pressed her ear to the door.

"E-Emma calm down." Archie reasoned nervously.

"No. Archie, you want me to tell her? Fine, I'll tell her just.. ugh!" Emma groaned as she stood up and headed to the door as she rubbed her temples.

"Wait, Emma! Where are you going?" Archie asked as he stood up, and Regina started hearing footsteps coming closer on her direction. Not knowing what to do, she started backing up slowly, trying not to make any sound with her heels. Suddenly, her feet betrayed her and she slipped backwards onto the floor.

"I just need some-" Emma started explaining to Archie but was surprised to find Regina on the floor. "Oh my god, Regina!" Emma's arms flew to help the sprawled mayor. She grabbed Regina's hands and pulled her up.

Still not letting Emma's hands go, Regina broke the ice. "Hello Miss Emma- I-I mean Hello Miss Swan. I mean Emma." Regina coughed nervously and looked up to the blonde with a shy smile.

Emma grinned at Regina's innocence. "Hi."


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy hell, you are amazing! So sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bunch of exams but luckily I passed them all so here it goes. Pretty please review! Enjoy._

* * *

 _Emma grinned at Regina's innocence. "Hi."_

Regina's cheeks burned at the thought of the first time they had met. That day had changed everything, that day she had lost Henry, that day she had thought she had nothing more to live for, that day wasn't a regular day in Storybrooke. That day, she had met Emma.

"I-I wanted to apologise for u-uh everything that happened last night. I must say I don't remember much but I regret everything I did." Regina stated with a nervous smile, as she recalled everything she had done to Emma the night before.

Disappointment flushed through Emma's body. "It's okay. I'd never think you were that type of drunk."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "What type of drunk am I?"

Emma leaned closer to her face and wet her lips. "Slutty."

Regina's face turned into a scowl, Emma let out an evil chuckle and as she leaned in, she heard Archie let out a big cough.

Regina came back to reality, and leaned back. Playfulness gone the second she realised where this was going. "Uh I must go in, Emma. See you later, maybe?" The mayor hoped with a soft smile.

Emma cleared her throat. "Uh sure." And as Regina closed the door, she murmured. "See you later alligator."

The door opened once again and Regina leaned on the door frame. Emma was too far to hear her, but she whispered. "In a while crocodile."

* * *

Regina leaned in and took a deep breath, the smell of jasmines filled her nostrils and she hummed happily. It reminded her so much of the times she would ride Rocinate through the fields of her palace.

"I like roses." Emma said from behind her, and as Regina turned around, she was surprised by an innocent looking sheriff in her all time red leather jacket and skinny jeans, holding a single rose on her hand.

Emma smelled it quickly, and finally offered it to Regina. The brunette took it, and examined it. It was perfect, red as blood and it seemed it had bloomed that same day, no stains and the thorns had been chopped off. Regina pressed it to her lips, smiled and turned around, unable to hold the rosy blush that covered her cheeks.

"Thank you." She murmured distractedly.

"What are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess. Bouquet?" Emma snorted sarcastically and let her hand graze softly through some flowers.

Regina nodded seriously. "Actually, yes. I've decided that since we are here in this world, we should follow it's traditions. There will be a bouquet, first dance, maid of honor, bachelor and bachelorette party.." She whispered the last words, praying the blonde would not get any ideas.

Emma's eyes widened. "I get to throw you a bachelorette party?!" Regina replied with an eyeroll and Emma giggled mischievously. "There'll be so many penis stuff. Penis hats, penis gummies, penis straws, strippers.." She wiggled her eyebrows but the mayor's death glare scared Emma a little.

"The fact that I will be doing traditions for my wedding doesn't mean I'd like to be felt up by an almost nude men or women." Regina shook the horrifying image off her head.

"Woah woah, I was actually thinking about how expensive they are so _I'll_ be dressing up and doing all the dancing, not some random stranger." Emma started dancing ridiculously, making Regina let out a throaty chuckle.

"Very well Miss Swan, if _that's_ how you're dancing in my bachelorette party, I believe there is no such problem." Regina said distractedly, but the thought of Emma's body close to hers brought bachata dancing memories and she shuddered. "Would you care to accompany me to a cake tasting, Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded excitedly. "Fancy cake? For free?" With you? She added internally. "I'm so in."

Regina smirked when she heard Emma list costumes for her bachelorette party.

"Slutty police woman, sexy student, catwoman.."

* * *

The cake shop belonged to Anastasia's husband, he was a genius when it came to bakery. His cake shop was just a block away from Gold's pawnbroker. Emma had actually visited a couple of times this shop, she had bought a cupcake and Regina had made her pick up Henry's birthday cake. It was way too expensive, Emma didn't understand why didn't Regina bake one herself.

Even though 'George's Cake Shop' was amazing, nothing could top the mayor's cooking. Regina's lasagna, or her apple turnover, with no poison obviously, her apple cider. Everything was so tasty and amazing.

Anastasia approached both women. "This is one of our finest selections. From left to right we have, lemon cream filled vanilla cake with white rolled fondant, then we have mint and chocolate cake with blue rolled fondant, chocolate fudge with dulce de leche cake with white rolled fondant and some whipped meringue on top." Emma wetted her lips, it was a dream come true. "Let's start with these and continue with more later." Anastasia excused herself and Emma turned to Regina.

"What the hell is dolce de lichi?"

Regina snorted. "Dulce de leche is a famous sweet caramel from Argentina, it's amazing and one of Henry's favorites." Emma nodded and took her first piece from the vanilla and lemon cake.

"Oh god this is amazing." She swallowed and looked for Regina's reassurance.

"It's pretty good, although I'm not so fond of lemon."

Emma rolled her eyes and took a bite from the mint and chocolate.

"I'm literally in heaven." Emma finished the rest of the cake in one bite and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You eat like a child." She took a small refined bite and chewed it slowly. It was true. The creamy mint made Regina feel in heaven, but she would never tell Emma she was right. "It's.. good."

"Oh shut up you loved it." Emma took a bite from the last cake and Regina reciprocated, not noticing the meringue stuck on her upper lip. "Oh my god this must be one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

Regina's eyebrow popped confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hold still." Emma leaned in closer Regina and focused on her lip.

Regina took a deep breath in, still not sure what was going on. Emma licked her lips unconsciously and before Regina could lean in to close the gap, she pressed her thumb to the brunette's upper lip. Emma leaned back with a grin, her thumb sticky with merengue.

Regina blushed and quickly covered it with a loud cough. "Thank you."

Emma suck her thumb till it was clean, and let it go with a pop, earning a lustful look from Regina. "My pleasure." She giggled and Regina giggled back.

"So." Anastasia interrupted as she came to their table. "Any of these called your attention?"

"Mint and Chocolate." Regina and Emma exclaimed at the same time, startling the poor waitress. They grinned at each other and looked back at Anastasia that was smiling proudly.

Anastasia took out a form. "Very well, shall I order this cake for the Swan-Mills wedding?"

Both women stopped giggling and froze. Emma looked down, ashamed of something but didn't know why. She felt like a 4 year old playing with another kid's toys. She hadn't asked permission to take the other kid's toys. The toys were from the other kid. Regina was not hers. Regina didn't belong to her, but to another person. _Graham_.

"Uh, actually." Regina's go-to polite smile covered her frozen face. "We aren't getting married. Well, I am. To sheriff Graham."

Anastasia's eyes widened. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I just thought.. uh nevermind." She left as she scribbled on the form.

Regina looked pointedly at Emma, whose gaze was still fixed down.

"Emma-"

"I-I gotta go." The blonde quickly said and stood up. "I'm late for.. um.. work. Tomorrow I'll meet you at the bus station at 8 am to pick up Henry. Bye."

Emma left in less than a second, leaving Regina at the cake shop all alone.

* * *

"Swan you are late." Graham said as she entered the station, still confused and flustered from the recent events.

"I-I'm sorry. I was helping your fiance at 'George's Cake Shop'." She muffled and slumped down on her desk, which was still full of scattered papers just like she had left it behind yesterday.

"Well I appreciate your help with Regina but if you are going to be late to work, maybe I should ask her to reconsider her choice of maid of honor or mine on you working here." The last few words made Emma look up and her inner anger started growing. "I need someone to be here on time, and stop walking around with my fiance." He rose his voice. "She doesn't _need_ you to help. She can do it perfectly on her own."

Emma stood up furiously. "Well _fuck_ you for saying that. Yes, I know she is perfectly capable in doing all of this on her own." As she started, Regina walked in the Sheriff Station but when she heard shouting, she leaned on the wall and continued hearing. "But it's been years. No, not years, _decades_ since Regina does things on her own and succeeds. But she doesn't want to do this things on her own. How do I know that? Because I have known her for only 6 years and I'm capable of understanding that, if she ever asks you for help, you _help_ her. She's been through too much and I'm not going to stop helping her. If you don't like it, then too fucking bad. Suck it up, and get used to me sticking around. Not only for Henry, but I'm here for Regina too."

Regina shut her eyes quickly, still breathless from the rush of emotions and let a tear slip her eye. She hadn't had someone that genuinely cared that much for her in years. Henry is her son, and he loved her as much as she loved him. But having someone apart from him, understand what she's been through? Never.

"Fine. Continue helping _my_ Regina, i don't even care. If you can't be here on time and full night duty, then you can start looking for some other job." At that, Regina wiped her tear quickly and let her mayoral mask fall in as she stomped in the office.

Emma's response died on her lips the minute she saw the mayor get in the office.

"Sheriff Graham." She greeted firmly before taking her laser eyes from him and softening when she met Emma's. "Em-Miss Swan, could you leave us alone for a second?"

"Uh yeah, uh sure." Emma's eyes still widened in surprise. But as she started to leave, Regina grabbed her arm and leaned forward next to her ear.

"Thank you." She said with one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen from her. "For saying those things."

Regina quickly leaned back and coughed recovering her mayor pose, waiting for Emma to leave. The blonde left the office as quick as she could with a small smile on her face, and closed the door behind her. She walked a few steps and smirked, as she heard Regina shout at the sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

**_So sorry for the long wait but I've hit writers block. This chapter is a shorter one but I hope that it's worth the wait. I've had a few new ideas for this story that I've already started to write, luckily. Thank you all so much for all the reads and follows, you are the best! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _8:01_

The bus was officially late.

Regina groaned happily as her favourite morning liquid slid down her throat. Granny's coffee was legendary, nobody not even herself could make such good coffee, although she would never admit it to anyone.

Emma's surprise that early morning had definitely saved her.

 _"Emma?"_

 _"Morning, your majesty." The blonde smiled and streched her hand with one of the disposable coffee cup. "Granny's coffee to go."_

 _Regina quickly took it and spread a thankful smile. "Thank you." She quickly shook her blush. "Ready?"_

 _"Yep." Emma nodded and headed to her car._

 _"Oh no, you can't be serious. I'm not getting on that death trap again." Regina stomped behind Emma._

 _"Well then I guess you are walking to the station, cause' the benz is in the shop and you won't want to feel dizzy after using magic too early in the morning."_

 _Regina stopped in her tracks and thought about it. She didn't have an escape. Emma was right, and she didn't want to be late so she got in angrily into the bug and ignored Emma's smug smile._

At the distance, she saw a small point grow bigger and bigger as it came closer.

She recognized its colors and grinned excitedly. It was Henry's bus.

"Ugh finally, I miss him so much." Emma's voice startled the poor mayor and she almost spilled the last of her drink.

Regina smiled, her eyes watery at the thought of her little prince back in her arms. "Me too."

 _"Mom I swear it'll be awesome, and I promise I'll write everyday." The little boy promised to his mother, as she leaned down to engulf him in, once again, a big momma bear hug. "Mom," he groaned. "Seriously, I have to go."_

 _A tiny tear prickled through Regina's eyelashes and she grinned down at the boy._

 _"Sorry," She chuckled. "Have fun!"_

 _The mayor wasn't completely sure if he had heard the last part, he was too busy climbing in the bus and waving at her._

Regina shook away those memories as the bus came to a stop just a few feet from the brunette. The doors swung open with a loud thud as they bumped roughly on both sides of the doorframe. Children, almost instantly, flooded out of it with huge warm smiles and looked for their family members that awaited them.

Regina quickly recognized a few of the kids, that were either scanning and breathing the familiar surroundings or running to someone's arms.

Concern filled her heart when the last kid came out of the bus and there was still no sign of henry. She breathed in and out, trying as hard as she could to hide her preoccupation when a rustle came from the bus and a big bag landed just in front of the brunette.

A young happy, and taller Regina noted, Henry engulfed her in a big bear hug and squeezed her as tight as possible. 15 year old Henry was already a few inches taller than her.

"I missed you." He said and could swear he heard his adoptive mother sniff.

He let go of the hug, but was quickly caught in a second one where his other mother, Emma, was the iniciator. Small tears filled Regina's chocolate eyes, admiring the emotional re-encounter.

"Thank god you are back, kid." Emma said and rustled his hair as they broke apart. "One more day away and your mom would have driven me nuts!"

Henry chuckled but Regina just cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding! I had a great time prepping Regina." Her eyes widened as soon as the words escaped her lips. "With the wedding, I mean."

Regina let out a small smile play on her lips but stiffened at the thought of Emma's mistaken meaning.

Henry, annoyed by the subject, rapidly sensed the tension that had caused Emma's words so he quickly covered it up. "Let's go for ice cream and I'll tell you everything." He grabbed both of his mom's arms, hooked them with his and started his tale.

* * *

"You _so_ lost." Emma rolled her eyes playfully at the not-so-small kid.

"No, I didn't! You cheated! Mom!" He said, turning to Regina, who had been completely relaxed on the couch, reading her almost completely worn copy of 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. "Tell Emma she cheated."

After Henry told them both about his detailed adventures, Emma had challenged him to a Mario Kart championship and was apparently winning.

Regina locked eyes with Emma through the side of her reading glasses and caught the blonde's mischievous glint. She _had_ been cheating, but messing with Henry had been a bad influence from Emma that she had embraced. "I'm afraid Henry that I can't confirm such thing." Her response, earned her an angry huff and a long rant of reasons and proofs that Emma had indeed cheated, but Regina was too focused on Emma's winning smirk.

* * *

Half an hour later, Henry was sent to bed, he hugged and kissed both his mothers good night and left them alone. Both exhausted mothers sat in the couch, but were now accompained by Regina's home made apple cider.

Breaking the ice, Regina decided to talk first. "How's Hook?" Emma looked at her with confusion.

"How would _I_ know?"

"Aren't you sleeping together? My assistant Alice told me she saw him leaving your apartment with his clothes in his hands." Regina's jaw snapped at the thought of Emma and Hook.

"Where's your beloved future husband?" Emma bit sarcastically, changing the subject.

"He's on patrol tonight, I thought you knew."

A few minutes of silence felt like years, Regina finally stood up and put the liquor bottle back in the cabinet.

"Emma, I don't mean to be rude with my guests but it's getting late."

Emma's face flashed with dissapointment but nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry I guess I lost track of time, I better get going. Graham is probably going to freak if he knows I stayed here with _his_ Regina."

She stood up and headed to the door. Regina was right, It had been a long day and she was exhausted, her eyes felt heavy. Graham was going to kill her in the morning, and she hadn't slept enough to have the patience to deal with it. She had never woken up before 10 am a weekend but there's always a first time for everything, right? Click of heels followed her lead to the front door.

Emma didn't even look at the mayor goodbye, went through the doorframe and closed the door behind her.

"Emma, wait." Regina tried to stop the blonde but she was gone. She took a few steps towards her study before she heard knocks on the door. She leapt to it and found Emma standing there.

"He doesn't deserve you, alright? Graham. He's a selfish, possesive moron that doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve waking up next to you. He doesn't deserve spending time with Henry. He doesn't deserve getting to cook you breakfast. He doesn't deserve getting to see you every hour of every day for the rest of your life. He doesn't deserve you." She stopped for a second a locked eyes with Regina. "And I'm not saying thay I do, because I _so_ don't. But Regina, I.."

With soft eyes, Regina approached Emma, bodies just a few inches from eachother. "You what?" Emma's eyes traveled down to Regina's and she licked her lips.

"I love you, Regina. And I probably shouldn't be telling you this because you are getting married, but you know what? I don't care. I'm selfish, inappropiate, kind of a dork. I can make you feel embarassed in public, fight you over the little things, leave dirty clothes on the floor and eat like a child. But I would give anything, _anything_ to try to make you happy." Tears formed in Regina's eyes and Emma continued. "I don't want to be your friend. I want to be the one you wake up next to, the one that will probably burn every breakfast she tries to cook for you, the one that you cuddle with in movies, the one that you kiss good morning and goodnight, the one that will try to make you laugh when you feel sad, the one t-"

Regina couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed the collar of the blonde's red jacket and pulled it closer to her, pressing her lips on Emma's.

* * *

 ** _Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1, I don't own anything. Everything is fiction and for entertainment use only._**

 ** _I'm so so sorry for the long wait, I have a bunch of tests this and next week so I've been studying like crazy. This chapter is a bit short but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, you guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to my patient and lovely uglies Lea and Cassie, I love you guys please don't kill me. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Regina couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed the collar of the blonde's red jacket and pulled it closer to her, pressing her lips on Emma's._

Emma's immediate response to it brought the courage Regina needed to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened widely, her tongue begging for permission to invade Emma's. As soon as it made contact with Emma's, a moan escaped her throat, bringing immediate wetness on the blonde's core. Sadly, this woke Emma's conscience too. She broke the kiss gasping for air.

" _Regina_." She breathed in. "Please don't do this harder than its supposed to be."

Regina's brow furrowed and rage filled her body, she slapped Emma leaving a red tint on the blonde's cheek.

Emma placed her hand on her reddened cheek. "What the _fuck_ Regina?!"

"You had no right to tell me how you feel!" Regina gasped between sobs, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I was doing great before you told me." Before she could even decipher what her brain was planning, she grabbed Emma's face with both of her hands and kissed her deeply once again.

Emma stopped the kiss once again, and instead of pushing her away Regina let the blonde inspect her features. Black smeared eyeliner coloured half of her cheeks. Regina's lips were now pink, with a small hint of red clouded lipstick. For the first time in some time that felt like years, Emma found herself lost in the eyes of a fragile, vulnerable Regina. She wasn't in her everyday hot-as-fuck mayor look, nor her make up on point, neither in her red hot lips.

Emma's hand wandered through Regina's face and she let her fingers trace the form of the mayor's swollen lips. Regina's eyes fluttered close.

"Look, I know its the worst timing ever, and I know I'm nothing even close better than him. But I think I deserve at least a chance to make you happy." Regina's eyes opened slowly to meet Emma's green emeralds.

A small tear slid down Emma's face. "Emma." Regina replied huskily, a tiny smile on her lips left as fast as it had appeared. " But what if it doesn't work? I can't lose yet another person in my life. I'm tired of losing."

"Why are you so sure it won't? Come on. We just need once chance, give us one."

Regina smiled. "But what about the others?

Emma blew a raspberry. "Who cares about the others? This is about _us_. You and me. I've been in love with you for 9 years. You are clearly attracted to me, I am attracted to you. The only thing stopping us is you. So, do you love me?" Emma's green orbs sparkled under Storybrooke's most beautiful spring night. "Regina?"

* * *

Regina blinked repeatedly and found herself once again in her study with Emma. "Regina?" Emma insisted.

"Huh?" She coughed. "Uh-I mean, yes?"

"I said, could you fill me up with some more cider?"

* * *

"Chai latte and burger to go." Ruby announced cheerly and handed the to-go cup to the blonde, who didn't reciprocate the enthusiasm. Ruby's smile faded. "You haven't told her yet."

Emma's face hardened and she huffed. "Why do people keep pushing and pushing me to tell her. I mean, it's not like she likes me back. Worst case scenario: I drink my eyes out because she doesn't love me back, or maybe I.. what?" Emma gulped some of her chai with an uncomfortable look whilst Ruby's eyes widened. "Why do your eyes look like a pair of plates?"

"You _love_ her?!" Ruby shouted in a whisper.

Emma choked in the middle of her sip. "Uh.." She coughed. "Uh, love is an, um, expression."

"Oh you've got it bad, Swan." She grabbed the nearest dish cloth and started rubbing the bar table. "If you don't tell her, _I_ will."

Emma's head shook quickly. "No no no, please Rubes."

"Oh yes missy, I will. I've had enough." She smirked when she looked up from the table and rolled her eyes. "I feel like she is like satan or bloody Mary, repeat her name a bunch of times and she appears." Emma's head snapped to the door and Ruby leaned over next to Emma's ear. "Don't start drooling, I just cleaned the floor."

Regina was too distracted with Henry's words to notice the blonde's staring. A smile spread on Emma's lips, she missed seeing that special twinkle in Regina's she always had when she was with Henry.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Henry's eyes connected with Emma's. "Ma!" He gestured for her to come over to their booth. Regina looked up and smiled at her, not as warmly as always but as she knew this wasn't the time.

It clearly wasn't.

The front door reopened with the sound of a small bell ringing. Graham got in the diner and stood there searching for his table. He practically sprinted to the one Henry and Regina where when he noticed Henry's intentions to invite Emma over.

' _Maybe later_." She mouthed the now-teenager boy.

His disappointment broke her heart.

* * *

"This is has to be one of the most boring dinners I've ever been to." Henry huffed as he as he pretended to browse through the desserts on the menu on the bar stool next to Emma.

Emma chuckled. "That bad?"

Henry nodded. He missed the dinners he and his two mothers used to have, just them three. They were his moms, if he needed another branch of his family tree there there were his grandparents, he didn't need anybody else there. But since Graham and Regina had started dating, almost daily dinners became weekly, then became monthly and then they just disappeared. "Can we go to dinner sometime? And by we I mean you, mom and me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, kid. She is going to be your step father, you should't be trying to avoid him." Henry's disappointment crowded Emma and she sighed defeatedly. "But maybe I can try plan something with your mom..?"

He engulfed her in a big hug. "Thanks Ma." He let her go. "Oh and before I go, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and sipped her drink. "Shoot."

"Do you like mom?"

Ruby dropped a plate on the floor and Emma's mouth hung so low Henry could swear he could see her tonsils. "I-Uh-"

"Ma. It's okay. I'm fine. You are a bit too obvious though, you should work on that and in your body language." He said and reached inside his backpack a black and yellow book that read ' _Body Language for Dummies!_ '. Emma grabbed it and flipped through some pages.

"When did you even but this?!" She asked and handed it back to its owner.

"Some time ago, I learned how to use Ebay." Emma let out a chuckle and Henry shook his head. "Don't change the subject. Look, I know you like her. It's been a while since you do but clearly my thick head was inherited from you so you haven't done anything about it. But now, you have a deadline. You have to do _something_."

Emma smiled sadly. "It's just comp-"

"Oh no, you are not saying the 'it's complicated' shit again."

"Henry! Don't swear!" She hissed a little too loudly earning Regina's concerned attention.

"Ma, I'm tired of you nor mom getting their happy ending. 'Operation Swan Queen' on the way." He whispered with a smirk, but as Regina approached the pair with a suspicious look her held tight to his backpack and ran as fast as he could out of the diner.

"Henry!" Regina shouted and followed him but as soon as they got out of the diner, he was out of sight.

* * *

 ** _So? Thoughts?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Zip. Nada.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Henry!" Regina shouted at the dark night that surrounded Granny's diner. "Henry!"

Emma strode behind her, following Regina outside. "Henry!"

"Come on, my car." Regina said quickly and trotted to her benz, emma followed suit and got in.

Somehow, they were both breathless, Regina shut her eyes and let out a small sob but postured herself rapidly. "Look at me, Emma." Emma's frozen state broke and their eyes connected. "I don't care what you two promised eachother, but you have to tell me what you two were talking about."

Emma grimiced. She couldn't tell her. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. "I'-um sports."

Regina glared at her. "Emma it's no fucking time to joke around." Her anger flattered as she drove through the deserted streets and it was quickly replaced by sadness. "Are you two.. planning another operation? E-Emma. You know me. I-I've changed, I promise. Operation Cobra or however you are calling it now, it's not necessary. I haven't been using magic. Is Henry afraid? Emma I swear to god-" Regina's rambling was cut when Emma placed a reassuring hand on Regina's thigh.

"Look, Regina. We're going to find him." Emma's small smile and hand melted Regina's anger.

* * *

After arriving at the mansion, Emma told Regina what Henry and her had been talking about. Well, not everything. She hadn't told Regina about Operation SwanQueen or about Henry knowing about her feelings.

"He said that?" Regina asked, still shocked but saddened by the sudden confession.

Emma nodded. "He said he missed out dinners and lunches. He said he missed.. _us_."

Regina's eyes, filled with tears, glimmered when she smiled.

The blonde let a confused look on her face. "What..?"

Regina grabbed her car keys. "I know where he is."

* * *

 _Everything smelled amazing, the apple turnover, the grilled cheese sandwiches, everything. This type of picnics were definitely something that Emma would forever remember. After years of not having a family, she had finally found one._

 _'When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing, he was not bringing me to break the curse. He was bringing me home.'_

 _Regina chuckled happily, throwing the frisbee at Henry. Emma would have never thought that she would ever see the former Evil Queen in such a cotidian situation. She loved seeing Regina so happy, so carefree, so.. beautifully amazing._

 _"This was such a good idea." Regina whispered in Emma's ear._

 _Emma's eyes widened. "Oh my god. You, Regina Mills, just admitted me, Emma Swan, had a great idea?!" Regina rolled her eyes and took a bite from her sandwich._

 _"Yes Miss Swan. I think you have an average mind, which miraculously had a good idea." Emma's gloating came to an end and she bit her lip. Regina shrugged victoriously and smirked._

 _"So we're back to Miss Swan?" Emma's puppy eyes enamoured Regina._

 _The brunette leaned in, just a few inches from Emma's face defiantely, pushed her back and shouted. "Tag you're it!" She stood up back again and grabbed Henry's hand. "Run Henry!"_

 _Mother and son ran as fast as they could from the sheriff._

 _Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Mayor Mills, consider yourself dead."_

* * *

"Knock Knock."

"Miss Swan."

"Knock Knock."

"I am not in the mood, Emma."

"Knock Knock."

"Oh for christ's sake, who's there?!"

"Luke."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Look who?"

"Luke down below!"

But it was too late, Regina slipped to the grass but just before she landed on the mud, Emma swept to the floor and caught her, grabbing her waist. Regina gasped at the close contact and froze. Emma smiled at the vulnerable mayor, let go of her grip with one hand and brushed Regina's hair from her face.

"Miss Swan." Regina smirked. "You can let go now."

"Are you sure?" She cocked her head to the mud and Regina glared with horror at the mud.

"Just get me up, Emma." They stood up and Emma smiled at her.

Regina's eyebrow popped. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I'm your knight and shining.. whatever."

Regina snorted. "Let's just find our son, my knight."

* * *

Short chapter, but I have an amazing idea for next chapter and I promise I'll uploaded next saturday. I'm so so sorry for this chapter and for the wait. I suck, I know.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Zip. Nada.**

 **wHAT?! I KEPT A PROMISE?! WELL IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT. Super long chapter, for all of you. Thank you so much for helping this story, my first long Swan Queen fanfic, reach 8k reads. You guys are amazing. So here it is, your reward. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _They both sighed with relief and shared a smile when they spotted Henry in the middle of the clearing._ Their _clearing. Where the memorable picnic had taken place and Emma swallows, remembering it a bit too much._

" _Henry!" Regina smiles when her son jumps at her view and engulfs her in a big hug._

" _Mom." He sighs happily and broke apart to hug Emma with a scared smile. "Ma."_

 _Emma kissed his head and hugs him tighter before whispering. "I'm going to kill you."_

" _I know you will." He broke apart and headed to Regina's car once again._

 _Emma stretched her fingers and traced Regina's hand. Regina looked up, confused but before Emma could back out from her sudden move, Regina intertwined their fingers and Emma let out a small relieved smile._

* * *

 _Is it cheesy to watch the leaves fall?_ Regina thinks. She then decides it's not cheesy, and those few minutes of distraction as she gazes through the window become an hour and a half. The yellow leaves remind her of Emma's bright wavy blonde hair. This days have been long, everything reminds her of Emma. Regina scolds herself. Hate. We hate it. But seriously, who is she kidding? Fucking hell.

She covers her face with her hands and let's the stress of thinking about the sheriff consumer her. It's been years of swallowing all of these fucking feelings, take a grip Regina. She lets a big frustrated sigh.

Her assistant knocks, bringing her back to reality, back from Emma. She positions herself, grabs the pen on her desk, feigns tiredness and mutters a "come in".

She doesn't listen much. It's just dumb details about the ball, and Rory offers staying overtime so Regina can concentrate on the wedding. The mayor declines politely, making up an excuse about how much she loves organizing this events.

She doesn't.

Everything is always the same. She has to play hostess for the whole town's richest people, suck up to them, be felt up by old ugly rich men and at 3am call it a night.

Regina didn't know how she had agreed to plan this, but after Ruby suggested, she made it happen.

* * *

" _Good morning, Regina." Ruby smiles warmly at the mayor and Regina, surprisingly, smiles genuinely back._

" _Good morning Miss L-Red." Ruby is taken aback by Regina's informality. "I'll get the usual."_

 _Ruby nods but Regina grabs her wrist. "Actually, I'll have it here." Ruby nods and takes her order."_

 _After a few minutes, Ruby brings her order and sits next to the brunette. "Spill."_

 _Regina cocks an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"_

" _You've only ordered your usual to have here once in more than 30 years. I remember that day, it was just after the curse and Henry was refusing to see you." Regina grimaced at the pained memory, Ruby steals a bite from her croissant. "So, what's up?"_

 _Regina sighed. "I need a distraction from all the stress. From the wedding." From Emma. She doesn't say it, but she feels it so much it hurts._

 _Ruby thought for a second, devoured the other half of Regina's croissant and turned to her. "Organise a fundraiser.. masquerade.. thingy." Regina grimices. "Look, Regina. I've known you for years. Like it or not, we're almost family. You like having the upper hand. The command. You like being in charge. Plus It'll take your mind away from the wedding." Regina stares at her spicy chocolate mug thoughtfully before nodding._

 _Regina sips her coffee. "You're right." Ruby nods happily at her agreement._

" _God, you must be such a top in bed." Regina's cheeks turn crimson at Ruby's admission. She stands up, wipes with her finger the chocolate from the waitress's lip corner, earning her a cheeky grin, leaves a 10 dollar bill and heads to the door._

" _Goodbye Miss Lucas."_

 _Ruby watched her leave, and as soon as she was out of sight, she whipped out her phone and texted Henry._

 _R: The seed is planted in the pot._

 _H: What?_

 _R: The order has been placed._

 _H: ?_

 _R: Forget it, kid. I've told Regina the ball idea._

 _H: Right. Great. Operation SwanQueen on the way._

 _She grins and sends him a bunch of emojis before locking her phone again._

 _The kid is a fucking genius._

* * *

"And then you kiss her, take off your mask and live happily ever after."

"You're crazy." Emma stands up from her desk and headed to the coffee machine.

"Am I, Emma?" Ruby followed her close behind. "Am I?!"

"Yes, calm down Rubes." Emma served two coffee mugs, Ruby declined it and headed to leave.

"Just, think about it okay?" She turned around and disappeared through the door before the blonde could give her an answer.

* * *

 _Regina, I can't make it tonight. Working late. Love you. -G_

Regina turned the note into flames angrily. She had found it on the bed, next to her black long tight dress and her matching mask. A smirk played on her lips, satisfied with her outfit.

Regina headed to the shower.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Just think about it._

Emma had replayed that frase in her head approximately 300 times in the last hour.

 _Just think about it._

301

She strolled back and forth around the department. Of course it was a good plan, and obviously Ruby hadn't thought about it. Oh no, this had Henry Daniel Mills written all over it. This was obviously part of his new operation, Swan Queen. She had to admit it, he had some great ideas for this things.

 _"Look, I know you like her. It's been a while since you do but clearly my thick head was inherited from you so you haven't done anything about it. But now, you have a deadline. You have to do something."_

Emma put the kettle to boil and leaned against the kitchen's island.

It was her and Regina. It had been what? 8 years since they new eachother and nothing had ever happened between them. Well, not _nothing_. They had _almost_ kissed outside the mines, they had stopped unstoppable things together, they had gone to the underworld to try to save Hook and even though they couldn't bring him back they had been able to come back, they had moved the freaking moon, they had sacrificed for eachother countless times. Something was happening between them, and it's not worth losing.

Emma turned off the stove, grabbed her phone, dialed Snow and headed to her room.

"Mom? I need a mask."

* * *

Regina gazed through the dance hall. Rich snotty people she needed to suck up to were slowly making an appearence as they arrived to the masquerade. She grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in a second, closing her eyes briefly as it slid down her throat.

She was dressed in a long black strapless dress that hugged her hips and curves perfectly, making her breasts pop. The dress covered all of her body, but with an open leg that revealed part of her thigh, which had been a big center of attention of many of the not-so-sly looks. She was already regretting her choice of clothing when Sidney approached her and signaled her to the stage, where a microphone was waiting for her speech.

When she reached the microphone, she noticed more people arrive from the front door and spread a practiced smile on her face. "Welcome to the annual fundraiser masquerade ball. My most profound gratitue to everyone who's attended and I hope you have a lovely evening. Enjoy."

The crowd clapped gracefully and classical music started playing, couples heading to the dance floor. As soon as Regina was off the stage, men approached her and asked her to dance with them. She took turns, dancing with all of them. Some where nice and polite, making good conversations and a few where inappropiate and tried seducing her. After the third inappropiate guy slid his hand down upto her ass, she let go and grabbed another glass of champagne.

"Where's Graham?" Kathryn asked her, as she approached from behind with her own glass. Regina just shook her head and Katherine rolled her eyes but didn't ask any further. "How many this year?"

Regina chugged the rest of the glass. "Four. But thankfully, he's n-" She was cut short when she spotted a man waving at her with a smirk. _Damien_. "Fuck." She turned, snatched Kathryn's and downed it. "There he is."

Before she could even hear Kathryn's reply, a hand snaked around her waist and she froze.

"Long time no see, Regina." A deep voice announced himself and dragged her with him to the dance floor forcefully. His hand slowly sliding down her back, making her wish Graham was there. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

"It's been a long time, Damien." Regina replied stiffly and tried to hide her fear but failed.

Just before his hand reached her ass, Damien's shoulder was tapped. "May I cut in, sir."

A blonde woman in a tuxedo stood behind Damien, a silver mask covering her upper half of her face. Red blood lips called Regina's attention, she tried to connect them with someone but somehow she was unable.

Damien faked a smile and grunted. "Of course." He handed Regina to the woman, the other woman posturing and dancing to the rythm perfectly.

Regina smiled slightly, cocking her head. "Who are you?"

"Someone that cares for you enough to know that you shouldn't be left alone with Damien."

Regina frowned but nodded, she was right. "Damien and I... it's like this every year but thanfully you saved me tonight." She chuckled, Emma coming to her mind when she muttered. "My savior."

Emma cocked an eyebrow and smirked proudly, with her blood red lips. "That I am."

Regina bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Who the hell was this woman, that made her think about the blonde sheriff so much?!

* * *

 **Oh yes, I am THAT evil. Review my darlings, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SwanQueen (unfortunately) nor any character mentioned. Everything belongs to ABC.**

 **Okay so please don't kill me, I know I completed abandoned this fic and I'm so so sorry. I'll try uploading more regularly, but next week on friday I'm going to Paris and London for two weeks so as soon as I come back I'll update. Here something for you to devour and I hope you like it!**

 **Apart from that, I'm extremely greatful for reading this story and reaching it to 10k reads! YOU SAVAGES! Thank you all so much I can't even express how I feel right now :')**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They swayed for five more songs until Regina's feet started to get tired. Emma pleaded for one more dance with her, adding the excuse of catching a glimpse of Marcus watching them.

Emma's eyes twinkled as she stuck out her pout. "One more piece?"

Regina was about to decline when she noticed a familiar scar on the masked woman's neck.

No, it couldn't be.

But it all made sense at the same time.

She connected the dots.

Familiar eyes.

Blonde hair.

 _She smiled. "My savior."_

 _The woman cocked an eyebrow and smirked proudly, with her blood red lips. "That I am."_

The scar.

It was Emma, right?

She squinted her eyes and to Emma's delight, she kept dancing. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed when she noticed Regina's look. "Is something wrong?"

Regina's chocolate eyes connected with Emma's green and blue puddles. And there it was, the shudder she always felt when she was with Emma. But it couldn't be, why would Emma even do this? She would never be able to afford the ticket either. No, this was stupid.

Regina shook her thoughts and sighed. "It's just, you remind me of someone." She cocked her head, still thinking.

"Hopefully someone good?"

Regina dropped her face with a small smile and a chuckle. "Yes, she is."

"An ex?"

The brunette swallowed a laugh, _I wish. "_ Not even close. My son's, Henry, biological mother, you must know deputy Swan."

Emma's mouth turned into an 'o' and nodded. "How is your relationship with her?"

Regina furrowed her brow, she had never had a good answer to that question. She could go with the classic 'it's complicated', but it wasn't. For the past few years, Emma and her had grown very close. They had dinner at her house almost everyday for at least four years..until her engagement, which had changed their routine entirely. No more pizza fridays, which she pretended to hate but actually loved how Emma and Henry would excitedly choose a different variation every week. No more Emma bringing her her favorite wine and pretending she just got 'the first one she saw. No more lasagna packages to take to the sheriff's station. All this changes and she had just noticed a few days ago, when her son had dissapeared. Was she _that_ blind?

Her face fell. "Miss Swan and I have became close friends, even when at first we didn't get along at all." She smiled, remembering the ugly bug getting towed the second week Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. "And despite of my plans to murder her, she made it through all of the obstacles I would put on her way so I gave up, and we became amazing friends."

Emma and her shared a heartbreaking smile, and Regina sighed. "I need a drink."

* * *

Emma's plan highjacked when she realised Regina and her were drunk. _Very_ drunk. Regina's 'drink' turned into shots, that turned into dirty margaritas that turned into champagne.

They stumbled through the door into the terrace of the building, which displayed a beautiful sight of the small town. They approached the edge, Regina with her glass and bottle and Emma with her own glass, they both sat. After a while of stupid and drunk banter about things, they sat in silence.

Until Regina broke it. "I don't deserve Graham."

Emma looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that, the guy is a dick."

"Don't talk about my fiancè like that." She sighed tiredly. "Actually, what the hell, he is. But I'm a bitch. An evil murderous bitch that burned down villages to revenge my true love's life because a little girl coudn't keep a fucking secret." The last part was said with so much remorse, Emma sighed. "Plus, he deserves to at least try to find his true love, he knows I'm settling with him. I'm 38 years old and I'm not getting any younger. Everyone around me is settling down and I'm alone."

"Look, first of all you _were_ a murdering evil bitch, not anymore. Second, why do you settle down with him when you can be with other people! Not everybody has settled down. You can be with m-Emma."

Regina choked in the middle of her drink.

"Oh my masked savior, you are terribly drunk. How could you even propose that? I mean, yes, Miss Swan is attractive in an obvious way." Emma's cocky smirk grew at the brunette's compliments. "But have you missed all of our history? I ruined her life. I seperated her from her parents, I tried to kill her, I didn't let her meet her son. I'm lucky she gave me a second chance. Nobody had ever done that for me. Now, thanks to her, I have a family that cares for me as much as I care for them, and I'll be eternally greatful for that chance." Instead of pouring herself a glass of champagne, she chugged a few sloppy gulps from the bottle. _So much for a queen,_ Emma thought. "Look savior, you'll never get it but Emma, Emma is light. She's a stupid and stubborn ray fo light that appeared on my life and from then foward, she brought so much light to my life. She lit even the darkest places in my soul. I can't even believe I'm telling you this just three days before my wedding but I think I'm in love with her." Regina's words struck Emma like a lightning bolt. "Have I ever thought about how I feel about her? Yes, all the time. Will I ever tell her how I feel?" Regina snorted and let a tear fall. "I don't think so."

Emma diverted her gaze, priving Regina from seeing her face full of tears. She swallowed the ball on her throat before she asked. "Why?"

"Am I _that_ of a moron to lay my heart out to her and expect her to return the feelings?" Regina's hand traveled to her own face, drying her tears. " I prefer living in a world where Emma Swan and I are friends, not one where it's awkward and I lose her."

Silence surrounded them peacefully.

"But," Emma spoke. "What if I told you she feels the same?"

Regina nsorted once again and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Emma put her hands behind her head and started taking off her mask, slowly. This was it. Eyes connecting with Regina's in the proceess, Regina's eyes with confusion in them.

Just when she was about to finish realeasing the knot, her balance betrayed her, slipping her body through the edge of the building.

Down.

Down.

 _Black_.

* * *

 **Don't kill me, review instead.**


End file.
